


Ink and Leather

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Desk Sex, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Mycroft in his office for a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink and Leather

Mycroft shut the door to his office and turned around to face John. The smaller man was watching him. They both knew exactly why he was here. Mycroft stalked towards him and John's tongue darted out a moment before Mycroft was kissing him, pushing him against the edge of his desk. 

John groaned and grabbed the front of Mycroft's shirt, pushing his tongue into Mycroft's mouth. With a growl Mycroft grabbed John's hair and yanked his head back to attack his throat. 

Moaning, John dragged his fingers through the thin hair. Mycroft's teeth dragged along his skin until he sucked a mark just below his collar, making John's eyes flutter closed. 

John's fingers went to Mycroft's waistcoat but Mycroft grabbed his hands and with surprising deftness flipped John over and bent him over the desk. 

Before John could speak a silken tie wrapped around his mouth. He knew that if he truly needed to get free Mycroft would let him up, but neither of them wanted that. 

Mycroft kicked John's feet farther apart, keeping him pinned to the desk with a hand between his shoulder blades. John breathed in, smelling Mycroft's ink and the leather of the chair just behind the desk. The hand between his shoulders was deceptively soft, but John knew from experience just how rough those hands could be. 

There was the swish of John's belt being yanked free and in a moment his trousers and pants were pulled down to his thighs. The office air was cool on his bare skin and John shivered as Mycroft caressed his arse. 

The hand was removed and John tensed, trying to look over his shoulder. Mycroft's hand moved from his back to grab the nape of his neck and force his gaze forward. 

Panting, John stayed in position, bracing his hands on the desk. There was a whistle through the air and John cried out against the gag as the belt cracked against his arse. The belt came down one more time on the other cheek before clattering to the floor. Panting, John tensed and relaxed, waiting for whatever would happen next. Mycroft’s hand keeping him firmly in place.

Just when it seemed that Mycroft would hold him there forever, a bare hand came down on his stinging cheek. John cried out again and he could feel Mycroft looking at him, making certain he was all right before the hand came down again with a slap. Tears stung John’s eyes, but it was exquisite, everything he’d needed when he walked in the door. A few more strikes came down, then Mycroft took a step back. John stayed just where he’d been left.

Mycroft’s hand caressed the hot flesh of his arse cheeks. The pained cries turned to moans, only deepened as something cool took the worst of the sting from his skin. A slicked finger moved down to circle his arsehole, teasing before pressing one finger inside, quickly followed by a second. Mycroft placed a firm hand on the base of John’s back as he slowly fingered him open, John’s heavy cock leaving a slight trail on the outside of Mycroft’s desk.

John couldn’t even beg. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, his world contracting down to the pleasure Mycroft was giving him, the steady rhythm of his fingers, working and spreading him. John’s legs started to shake with exertion and Mycroft finally withdrew his hand.

As carefully as he’d done everything else, Mycroft moved behind John, holding his hips as he lined up, pushing forward, taking him with painful slowness.

John wanted to push back, wanted Mycroft to take him hard and fast and not let him think about what he was doing and what was going on, wanted Mycroft to simply fill him up over and over until their need was slaked.

Mycroft buried himself in to the hilt, holding himself there. John could hear him panting behind him. The famous control was almost certainly slipping. There was a moment of Mycroft holding himself there, of standing on the precipice, and then Mycroft pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in.

John keened his pleasure. Mycroft’s skin against his still stinging arse only heightened the sensations. The taller man was ruthless, as he took his pleasure. John moaned against the gag, hands fisting.

A hand moved from John’s hip to his cock. John shivered as he was stroked, Mycroft’s thumb slipping over the slit in his cock. It took only a matter of moments for John to come, no doubt staining the expensive rug underneath the desk.

Mycroft gasped as John tightened around him and the doctor couldn’t help the blissed smirk that crossed his face at the sound. With a soft moan of his own, Mycroft spilled inside of him, holding John’s hips tightly.

Neither moved for what felt like minutes. Finally Mycroft pulled out. John moaned as he felt come dripping down his thigh. Mycroft gave him no chance as he pulled John’s pants and trousers back up, ensuring that he’d feel the wet the rest of his day.

John straightened, looking up at him. A post-sex kiss was too intimate. Instead, John gave him a nod and stepped back, collecting his belt and quickly putting it back on. Mycroft straightened his suit and simply watched him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to hums-happily and everyone else who read it over.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
